Prisoners of Love
"Prisoners of Love" is the eighth episode in the TV series Danny Phantom. Overview Danny gets caught by law enforcer ghost Walker in the Ghost Zone and sentenced to spend 1000 years in prison with his old foes, all while facing the possibility of his parents getting divorced! Episode Recap Danny heads down to the lab basement to ask his father a question. Without letting Danny finish, Jack assumes it's for his latest invention, the Specter Speeder, a vehicle able to fly flawlessly in the Ghost Zone. Shoving Danny inside, Jack shows him the inside of the machine enthusiastically until Maddie walks in and politely asks her husband if he remembers what day it is. Jack doesn't for the 18th year in a row, angering her because it is their anniversary. She slams the side of the Specter Speeder in rage, causing the vehicle to take off for the Ghost Zone with Danny still inside whilst Maddie berates Jack, neither of them aware of the vehicle's movement. Inside the Ghost Zone, the Specter Speeder drifts around aimlessly, until it encounters Walker, who tells Danny that he is trespassing and in possession of "illegal real-world items," severely intimidating Danny, who at the time was still getting used to the reality of ghosts and his powers. Left with a strict warning, the Specter Speeder drifts back to Fenton Works, where Maddie angrily finishes her argument with Jack and storms off. Jack begs Maddie to stay, but she angrily tells Jack she has to go her sister Alicia in Arkansas. She also mentions a divorce, which Danny overhears, and he fears his parents will split up. Jazz calmly gives her opinion saying it's basically the same thing every year with Jack cluelessly not apologizing. Jack proves her wrong by going to Arkansas to apologize to Maddie and give her a fitting anniversary. Jazz can't believe Jack is actually going to apologize, and frantically goes over all her records, going bonkers over the fact that she is wrong for the first time in her life. All the while, a panicking Danny tries to keep the house clean for when their parents return. Danny goes down to clean the lab, and as he is alone he does so while freely using his powers, accidentally sending an anniversary present to Maddie from Jack into the Ghost Zone. Jack rides a plane over Arkansas and lands by parachuting off the plane. Nearby, Alicia counsels her sister Maddie, stating she'd be better off without Jack, viewing him as a crackpot who believes in ghosts. Jack lands nearby the two, snagged in his own parachute, which Maddie assumes is a ghost and attacks with a Fenton gadget. Jack runs away, and tries to work up the courage to apologize, but doesn't get the chance as he runs off to find a bathroom. Danny expresses his concern to his friends at school and decides to go back into the Ghost Zone to find the present. While Sam and Tucker monitor Danny via a mini webcam, Danny enters the Ghost Zone, opening one of the many doors that leads to ghosts' lairs. Danny enters a doorway where he finds several human-world boxes as well as the Box Ghost. The Ghost Zone police come afterwards and arrest both Danny and the Box Ghost, taking them to prison with Walker destroying Danny's means of communicating with Sam and Tucker in the process. Once they arrive at the prison, Danny is shocked to find that many of the ghosts he had fought and captured, including Skulker, are present. Sam and Tucker, after losing contact with Danny, take the Specter Speeder to try to rescue Danny (and to get away from Jazz). Meanwhile in Arkansas, Jack is dealing with the hillbillies and the need to find a place to pee. The hillbillies suggest that Jack go "take a whiz" on Alicia's rhubarb even though Alicia told him not to. In prison, Danny is taken to Walker and put in a prisoner's outfit and chains. Walker sentences Danny to 1000 years for breaking his first offense warning. In prison, Danny gets hassled helplessly by many of the ghosts he captured at lunch until he suggests that they work together to break out. Deciding that they all wanted out, they decide to listen to Danny and his plan. Danny and Skulker create a distraction by fighting each other to get the guards' attention. The two as well as numerous other ghosts then all team up and do battle against the guards, managing to free themselves. Danny however still needs to attend to one more matter before escaping. So he rushes into Walker's office to get the present, but Walker catches him and soundly defeats him in a fight. Tucker and Sam reach prison while avoiding an angry Dora, using the Specter Speeder's "real world item" detector as their guide. They somehow pass right through the wall of Walker's prison. Sam tells Danny that humans can pass straight through Ghost Zone objects, just as ghosts can pass through human world objects. Danny turns human, grabs the present, and heads home, much to Walker's dismay. Back in Arkansas, Jack finally manages to apologize to Maddie with the help of the hillbillies to mixed results until he decides to do it his way. He then tries to give her his present, but laments that he left it at home. Danny and Jazz arrive via parachutes just in time with the gift in hand. Danny asks if the two are really getting a divorce, but Maddie lets him know it was all a big misunderstanding, stating she came over to celebrate the ten-year anniversary of Alicia's divorce. At that moment, the hillbillies arrive in trucks and reveal that they got Alicia's ex-husband in a carnival dunk tank. With that issue solved, both Danny and Jazz regain happiness as their parents chase after the Box Ghost, who had appeared out of the the now opened present. The episode ends with one of the hillbillies telling Danny and Jazz to stay away from the rhubarb pie after they mentioned wanting some. Credits *Story by **Steve Marmel *Written by **Marty Isenberg *Storyboard by **Eric Wiese **Wincat Alcala *Art Direction **Bob Boyle *Music by **Guy Moon *Directed by **Wincat Alcala **Jul Hashiguchi **Butch Hartman *Voice cast **David Kaufman as Danny **Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton; Box Ghost **Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton; Flight Attendant; Lunch lady Ghost **Rickey Collins as Tucker **Grey DeLisle as Sam; Alicia **Scott Bullock as Jasper; Ghost Guard #2 **Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz **James Arnold Taylor as Walker; Monster **Dee Baker as Scanner Voice; Cletus; Ghost Guard #1 **Matthew St. Patrick as Skulker Series continuity *In this episode, Kath Soucie voices the Lunch Lady Ghost instead of Patricia Heaton, the original voice actress. Soucie would continue to voice the Lunch Lady Ghost for the rest of the series. Trivia *Allusions: ''See List of allusions '' *Goofs: ''See List of goofs '' *In the opening scene, it's revealed that Jack and Maddie have been married for at least 18 years and that their anniversary is on May 9th. *This is the first time Danny is seen in clothes other than his jumpsuit while in his ghost form, proving it is removable. *This episode marks the first time Danny works together with his ghostly enemies. *This is the first episode where we see the general environment of the Ghost Zone. **It also marks Danny, Sam, and Tucker's first visit to the Ghost Zone. *This is the last episode to have Matthew St. Patrick as Skulker. Gallery es:Prisioneros por amor Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes that involve multiple ghosts Category:Real world